futurefandomcom-20200229-history
United States (Trump's America: Satire)
The United States is a successor state to the Original United States. It is located in North America and is currently the second largest economy in the world and the largest military in the world. Government In the American federalist system, citizens are usually subject to three levels of government: federal, state, and local. The local government's duties are commonly split between county and municipal governments. In almost all cases, executive and legislative officials are elected by a plurality vote of citizens by district. There is no proportional representation at the federal level, and it is rare at lower levels. The federal government is composed of three branches: * Legislative: The bicameral Congress, made up of the Senate and the House of Representatives, makes federal law, declares war, approves treaties, and has the power of impeachment, by which it can remove sitting members of the government. * Executive: The President is the commander-in-chief of the military, can veto legislative bills before they become law (subject to Congressional override with a simple majority), and appoints the members of the Cabinet (subject to Senate approval) and other officers, who administer and enforce federal laws and policies. * Judicial: The Supreme Court and lower federal courts, whose judges are appointed by the President with Senate approval, interpret laws and overturn those they find unconstitutional The House of Representatives consists of a certain number of voting members, each representing a congressional district for a two-year term and can serve no more than four terms. House seats are apportioned among the states by population every tenth year. he Senate has 100 members with each state having two senators, elected at-large to six-year terms and can serve no more than two terms.; one third of Senate seats are up for election every other year. The President serves a four-year term and may be elected to the office no more than twice. The President, unlike in the Original United States, is directly elected The original text of the Constitution establishes the structure and responsibilities of the federal government and its relationship with the individual states. Article One protects the right to the "great writ" of habeas corpus. The Constitution has been amended 27 times. The first ten amendments, The Bill of Rights, the Thirteenth and the Fourteenth Amendment form the central basis of Americans' individual rights. which is also stated in the Constitution, cannot be voided or suspended/ All laws and governmental procedures are subject to judicial review and any law ruled by the courts to be in violation of the Constitution is voided. The principle of judicial review, was added into the constitution in 2018, dating back to the Marbur Vs. Madison Case of 1803. The United States is a federal republic of 20 states, and a capitol district. The original 13 states were the successors of the The states compose the vast bulk of the U.S. land mass. The Capitol District is a federal district which contains the capital of the United States, and has the same voting rights and representation as states. The United States also observes tribal sovereignty of the Native Nations. In 2021, the Native Rights Act allowed Native American tribes to declare lands a part of a sovereign entity, though a part of the United States, they are granted Political Autonomy and can form standing armies. Military The President formally holds the title of commander-in-chief of the nation's armed forces and appoints its leaders, the Secretary of Defense and the Joint Chiefs of Staff, But troop deployments and war declarations must be approved by the Senate. The United States Department of Defense administers the armed forces, including the Army, Navy, Marine Corps, and Air Force. The Coast Guard is run by the Department of Homeland Security in peacetime and by the Department of the Navy during times of war. Military service is mandatory for all americans between the ages of 18 and 29, not attending school. Most are given jobs domestically, and those who do decide to enlist permanently, are sent out to battle. American forces can be rapidly deployed by the Air Force's large fleet of transport aircraft, the Navy's 10 active aircraft carriers, and Marine expeditionary units at sea with the Navy's Atlantic and Pacific fleets. The Defense Industry was nationalized in 2021. The United States is the world's largest seller of arms and the largest producer of planes and machinery. The United States has a nuclear arsenal totaling at about 2,220 active warheads with 4,440 total. Many of these Missiles are ICBM's and tactical, But some are deployed via Submarine or American Bombers. Los Alamos remained a part of the United States as an enclave and a second facility is presently being worked on in Montana. Category:Scenario: Trump's America: Satire